


The Mistake of Black

by Impulseanchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulseanchor/pseuds/Impulseanchor
Summary: Will the daughter of Sirius Black be able to live by the rules her father once set, or will her life begin to crumble?
Kudos: 1





	The Mistake of Black

**November 4th 1977: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 7th year Potions Class: Judith Hemlock**

Judith Hemlock was not a girl who liked surprises, she preferred to know straight forward when things were going to happen. So when she started to gain a crush on the schools “looker”, she already knew it wasn’t going to go well for her. Sirius Black and his friends were not ones that knew when things were happening, they just for the most part “winged it”. She knew getting “involved” if that is what you could call it, with Sirius wasn’t in her best interest, but the smell of smoke on his leather jacket drew her in.

“Ms. Hemlock!” A voice rang out, pulling Judith out of her own head. She looked up towards the voice, her potions Professor Horace Slughorn was staring back at her, hands on his hips. “We’re you listening Ms. Hemlock?” Judith looked down shaking her head, “No, Sir”.

“You’re one of my best students Hemlock, so I will repeat my question one more time. Remember this is only review; What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Slughorn walked over to Judith awaiting an answer. Suddenly a wave of pain crossed her lower back and through her lower abdomen. She cringed, and looked at Slughorn.

“It’s the same plant Sir, which also goes by the name of Aconite.” Her voice was quiet and she placed her hand over her stomach. Another wave of pain shot through her. Slughorn moved closer to her desk, and got closer to her. “Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey, dear?” Judith nodded, grabbing her bag and standing up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Judith took a few steps forward before a rush of fluid splashed onto the floor from between her legs. Her eyes opened in shock, and she looked down. Her face now red from embarrassment, she looked at Slughorn.

Slughorn looked at her with wide eyes, quickly waving his wand to clean up the mess. He nodded his head at the door, gesturing her out, as now the whole class had their eyes on her. Judith scurried out through the door of the potions classroom and headed up to the hospital wing.

The pain didn’t subside as she arrived at the hospital wing, it continued to get worse. Madame Pomfrey was over attending another student, so she pointed her finger to bed, so that she could wait for her. Judith laid back in the bed, her right hand over her abdomen and her left hand pinching the bridge of her nose. Her eyes closed, in an attempt to relax.

“Okay Ms. Hemlock, what seems to be the problem?” Madame Pomfrey asks in her almost soothing voice. Judith stopped pinching her nose to look up at her. She took a deep breath, “I’m having shooting pains in my abdomen and I think I peed myself earlier in class. It was an awful lot.” Madame Pomfrey looked at her with concern. “Okay, I am going to check you out”, Madame Pomfrey reached for her abdomen and lightly pressed all around her. Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh, and cleared her throat.

“Dear? Is there a chance you might be pregnant?”

Judith’s heart stopped. She had only had sex twice, and she was careful. She nodded slowly, a scared look forming in her eyes. “Y-yes. I think so. I made sure to be careful when I —“ She cut off, and Madame Pomfrey tilted her head. “With who?”

Judith sighed, “I did it with two guys, months apart. Sirius Black at the beginning of the year, and —“ She took a deep breath, “Severus Snape at the beginning of the school year.”

Madame Pomfrey gave her a small smile, “I am going to go get Mr. Black. I’m sure he would like to witness the birth of his child, if that is okay with you.”

A gasp escaped Judith’s lips, and her hands rose up to cover her face. “I-I can’t be pregnant, I can’t have a child.” Tears formed on in her eyes and slid down her face. Her heart felt like it was breaking. “You don’t have a choice as of right now, you didn’t pee your pants, your water broke. This baby is coming whether you want it to or not. You can however tell me if you want the father here. You are to far along for it to be Mr. Snape’s, so I can go get Mr. Black.”

All she could do is nod.

**7th year Transfiguration class: Sirius Black**

A roaring laugh escaped Sirius Black’s throat as his best friend transfigured the porcupine they were working with into a half porcupine/half pin-cushion monstrous creation. James Potter was intentionally doing the spell wrong to get a reaction from his friends, a normal occurrence for the group. Professor McGonagall looked up at the sound of Sirius’s laughter, and glared at the two boys. A quick wave of her wand the the creation was back to a Porcupine.

“Boys!” McGonagall scolded, wand away and a irritated look on her face. “I know this is your last year, but can you two behave for once in your life!”

“Minnie!” Sirius started, receiving a glare from McGonagall. “We are always on our best behavior!” James laughed and Sirius gave her a charming smile. “I guess we can give you a break just this once”. Sirius shrugged, keeping his smile lit. McGonagall shook her head and turned back to walk to her desk to sit back down. A piece of paper landed on his desk, Sirius looked up at McGonagall, who now was back to grading papers, before unfolding the note.

Hemlock went to the hospital wing today. I think she had an accident In class.

-Moony

Sirius flashed the note at James and turned his head questionably at his other best friend sitting across the aisle from him. He leaned back over the paper to scribble a reply.

Is she okay?

-Padfoot

He looked up at McGonagall to make sure the coast was clear before tossing the note back to Remus. Remus looked at the note and with no time to answer, the classroom door opened. Madame Pomfrey walked in and up to Professor McGonagall’s desk, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. A stunned look came across McGonagall’s eyes and she quickly looked up at Pomfrey before turning her head to Sirius.

“Mr. Black, I need you to accompany Madame Pomfrey to the hospital wing. Now.” McGonagall looked at James, Remus and Peter, “You three can follow after class. Not that you weren’t already, with or without my permission”. Sirius stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

**Hospital Wing: Judith**

Judith was now sat up in bed, green in the face, hovering over a bin. The pain coming from her abdomen was coming on more quicker, and it had caused her to vomit. Lily Evans, the girlfriend of James Potter, as well as her friend sat behind her rubbing her back. She had followed after Potions class to check on her.

“Sirius? Really?” Lily whispered in her ear. Judith dry heaved into the garbage bin, the remnants of her lunch already in the bin. “Are you lecturing me, when I am in the middle of labor, Evans?” Lily smiled, and smoothed Judith’s hair away from her face. “At least the baby will be cute. How did you not know you were pregnant?” Judith shrugged, “I was still getting a period, and I didn’t get big. I might’ve gain a few pounds, but I didn’t notice Lily.” Judith sat up, the wave of nausea dispersed, so that she could take a breather. Lily moved off of the bed from behind her, and pushed Judith gently on the bed. “You need to relax”, Lily said firmly. Judith smiled, wincing in pain with the contractions. “They’re coming faster now” she sighed. Lily pushed the hair once again from Judith’s face, dabbing her head with a cloth. “You only have so long to get real excited about being a mother, so focus on that”.

“Thanks Lily”.

**Hogwarts Hallways: Sirius**

“Madame Pomfrey?” Sirius started, “What is this about? I know Hemlock went to the hospital wing earlier, is this about her? I swear I didn’t do anything”. Sirius had a worried tone in his voice, knowing that some of the teachers, not understanding the relationships he had with his parents, would send letters home to them. Walburga always tried to butt back into his life, acting like she was mother of the year. Madame Pomfrey stopped, turning to look at Sirius. “I think you did this time Mr. Black. Not intentionally, but things happen”. She took a breath, before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Best I tell you now I suppose, but we need to hurry. Ms. Hemlock is about to give birth to your child”. Sirius’ eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. He shook his head, “That can’t be Madame. We were careful, we slept together once last school year”. Madame Pomfrey gave a polite smile, “It only takes once Mr. Black”. She released his shoulder and turned beginning to continue to walk to the Hospital Wing, Sirius in tow.

**Judith**

The sound of the door to the hospital wing opening, made Judith’s head snap up. Madame Pomfrey walked in with purpose, Sirius Black in tow. The look on Sirius’ face made Judith’s heart feel heavy. They were just kids, adults legally, but still in school. How were they to raise a baby? “Siri—“, she started, as another contraction hit. Judith held her breath before letting it all out in a quick burst. Madame Pomfrey, moved over to Judith’s bedside, “How are you doing?”. Judith winced as another contraction hit.

“I feel like I need to use the loo”, she quietly said, quiet to the point Madame Pomfrey needed to lean closer to her to hear properly. “Ms. Hemlock you are about to have the boys baby, no need to be quiet about such things” Pomfrey scolded her, grabbing her hands and sitting her up in bed. “You need to get on the bed and squat”. Judith looked at her, half in horror, half in confusion. “What’d’you mean I need to squat?!” Her voice came out high pitched like a squeaky toy.

“Ms. Hemlock, squatting will get the baby out quicker than the normal laying on the bed and pushing. You have gravity this way”. Madame Pomfrey helped Judith into a squatting position, before turning to Sirius. “Mr. Black, you might want to be a little more supportive and hold her hand or something”. Madame Pomfrey moved so she was in a position that looked like she was ready to catch a chicken egg, that was coming out of a chicken.

**Hospital Wing: Sirius**

The ringing in Sirius’ ears stopped as Madame Pomfrey address him, he nodded quickly moving in front of Judith, grabbing her hands to steady her and looking her in her eyes. “Are y-you okay?” He let out a whisper, only breathing out as he watched Judith close her eyes and nod. He vaguely heard Madame Pomfrey telling Judith to push, this was it, the last bit of the roller coaster. He kept his eyes on Judith’s head, anywhere but down where she was pushing out a child. He could no longer tell if Judith’s grip on his hands were keeping him grounded or he was holding her up. At this moment both could ring true.

**Judith**

The pain was almost unbearable, if Sirius wasn’t holding her hands, she could fall over. Suddenly it was like pressure was lifted from her, and she collapsed to her knees. She took a few deep breaths, needing to take in what was left of her now old life, before turning around to take the new one in. Sirius helped her off of her legs and helped her lay back, she was very grateful for him in that moment. Madame Pomfrey had moved away from the new found parents, and with the help of Lily, wrapping the baby bundle in warm sheets before handing it back to the parents. Pomfrey turned back to Judith and Sirius and walked over to them, handing the bundle to Judith to hold. “It’s a —“

**Sirius**

“Girl”, Pomfrey finished. He looked at the little bundle and moved closer to Judith for a better view. His heart lit up like a fireworks in the night sky and excitement overwhelmed him. He definitely wasn’t expecting this, but it felt really good. He couldn’t take his focus off of the baby bundle for long enough to notice the room was getting full.

**Judith**

Judith looked at the little baby in her arms. She couldn’t tell what emotions she was supposed to have and which ones she shouldn’t. Her heart was filled with apathy, staring at this foreign object in her arms. “Shouldn’t it be crying or something?” She quietly said, looking at Madame Pomfrey. Before Pomfrey could answer Judith handed the baby to Sirius.

**Sirius**

Sirius took the baby girl into his arms with welcome, moving back to sit in the chair next to the bed. A smile formed over his face, and he slowly rocked the baby. Not noticing that the women that just gave birth to his daughter didn’t look happy, or that she referred to her as an ‘it’. Sirius finally looked up as the room got louder, his heart dropped. “Mother”, he whispered, clinging his new daughter to his chest. The room quieted down, as Sirius’ mother stepped forward.

“My good for nothing son, managed to knock someone up before leaving school”, Walburga’s voice came out in a growl. James Potter, who Sirius hadn’t seen around his mother, stepped forward and defensively stood between Sirius and Walburga, effectively hiding Sirius and his child from view. The doors opened to the hospital wing, incoming McGonagall with two older people following in her tail steps. The women rushed forward, hugging her son, and then Sirius, before turning to face Walburga. McGonagall spoke first.

“Who told you Walburga?”, her voice in her no nonsense tone, her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Walburga smiled a wicked smile, “Regulus got ahold of me as soon as he had heard. I mean no harm, I just wanted to see my son and my new grandchild”.

The women who had come in with McGonagall scoffed at Walburga’s comment. Walburga turned to the women who had spoke, “Euphemia Potter, how lovely it is to see you”. Her voice was bitter, cold and full of deceit, this was no lovely view. Euphemia moved closer to Walburga, “He is not your son anymore Walburga, he’s mine. You need to leave.” Walburga sneered, but retreated, “This isn’t over” she spoke, a seemingly empty threat, before turning on heel and exiting the Hospital Wing. Euphemia turned to Sirius, kneeling down near him. “McGonagall came and got us as soon as she could” she ran a motherly hand through his hair, “I am so sorry she came”. Sirius smiled, “I’m glad you did”. 

**Judith**

The commotion was too much, why did Walburga show up? Just to send fear through Sirius? He had told her about his mother, the tragic story of him running away to the Potter’s. Judith still couldn’t shake the feeling of apathy she had. She felt nothing staring at the new born in Sirius’ arms. A hand placed on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned to see who the hand it was connected to, her own Mother. Next to her Mother, her Father, both with small smiles on their faces. She struggled to speak, “I-I-I didn’t know…” Her mother shook her head, still smiling, “It’s okay sweetheart, things like this happen”. Judith’s father had wandered off to speak with Fleamont Potter, who was standing alongside his son, watching Sirius with the baby. Judith took a deep breath, and placed her hand over her mothers. “Mom” she whispered, her mother moved closer to her to listen. “I-“ she hesitated, what she was about to say wasn’t going to be easy and it wasn’t going to sound right.

“I don’t want the baby.”

**Sirius**

The once loud room quieted suddenly. Sirius snapped his head towards Judith, who’s face was now flushed, the words that spilled out of her mouth weren’t intended for anyone besides her mother in that moment. He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, rocking her. “I want her”, it came out almost too defensively, as if someone was going to take her from him. He pulled her closer to his chest. He turned and looked at Judith, “I’ll keep her then, she’s my daughter, I want her”. Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder, handing him a bottle from her hand. “Why don’t you move over to one of the other beds, so that Judith can talk with her parents”, she smiled at him. Sirius stood up, tightening his arms around her, afraid to drop her, obeyed Madame Pomfrey. Euphemia followed, whispers flowing out of her mouth on how to feed the baby.

**Judith**

Judith watched Sirius move away from her, with the newborn in his arms. Judith looked down at her hands, finally feeling another emotion besides none, shame. She knew that she shouldn’t feel such a way, but she did. She felt nothing looking at the baby in Sirius’ arms, nothing could change her mind. The other people in the room, Lily, Remus, Peter, the Potters all moved over to where Sirius sat feeding the baby, all with small, curious smiles playing on their faces, leaving her alone with her parents.

“Judith. Judith look at me” her mothers voice was almost angry, boiling beneath the surface, but still quiet and still. Judith finally looked up, straight into her mother’s eyes. “I don’t want it” she shook her head, standing her ground. “I feel nothing looking at it, I don’t want anything to do with it”. Judith’s father placed a hand on Judith’s mother, “That is your daughter. Our granddaughter. If you don’t want anything to do with her, fine. Expect her to be around, we will not abandon her for you. She does not deserve that”. He took a deep breath, looking at the baby before turning back to Judith. “You and Sirius brought her into this world, she didn’t ask for this. You are our daughter, and we love you, but she is now apart of our family too”. He removed his hand from his wife, and walked over to the crowd on the opposite side of the wing. Judith’s mother now looked like she was about to cry, “Your father is right, you do what you need to do. You’re an adult, you are welcome home, but she will be there”. Finishing her sentence, she turned to go over where her husband was now discussing living arrangements with the Potters. Leaving Judith all by herself. Madame Pomfrey, now with Judith’s Head of House Professor Sprout, moved over to Judith. “Are you alright Dear?” Professor Sprout asked her, a look of concern spreading on her face.

“Can I leave? Do I have to stay here?”

Madame Pomfrey, sighed and shook her head. “If you’re feeling up to it, you’re free to leave Ms. Hemlock”, she crossed her arms over her chest, “Please come back if you’re in any pain or if something doesn’t feel right”. Judith looked at Sprout, “I’m perfectly fine”, she crawled off the bed, “I have lessons to get to”. Judith nearly ran out of the hospital wing.

**Sirius**

Judith’s mother sat on the end of the bed where Sirius had been sitting holding the baby. “Sirius is it?” Sirius pried his eyes away from his daughter, to look up at Judith’s mother. “Yes, ma’am”, he gave another look at the baby in his arms, “Do you want to hold her?” He asked, looking back up at Mrs. Hemlock. Mrs. Hemlock, smiled and took the newborn out of his arms, “You may call me Margaret, and this-“ she gave a small nod to her husband, “is Thomas”. Thomas smiled at the young adult, “You can call me Tom”. Sirius smiled at Tom, and turned his attention to Margaret who was still watching him. “You’re not leaving school Sirius.” The voice had come neither from Margaret or Tom who Sirius was looking at, but Fleamont this time. Sirius turned his head towards him, “I need to raise my daughter. I can’t do that from school.” Euphemia smiled, and sat next to Sirius. “We were actually discussing that. The baby is more than welcome to stay with us, when she is not staying with them”. She gestured towards Tom and Margaret. “You need to finish school.”

Sirius opened his mouth to protest and Euphemia shook her head, instantly making him close his mouth. Margaret handed the baby back to Sirius, “We’re going to go discuss things with Professor McGonagall, the four of us. That baby needs a name, we can’t refer to her as baby forever. When you pick one, and you’ve spent some time with her, we’ll bring her home. You can come get her on your holiday break”. Sirius took his daughter in his arms, watching the four grandparents stroll over to McGonagall. He turned his attention to his friends who have been sitting surprisingly quiet all this time. James had his arm around Lily’s waist, standing next to the bed, Remus and Peter were sitting on the bed opposite.

James spoke first, “She’s beautiful Pads”. Sirius smiled at James, a wordless ‘thanks’. “They want me to name her Prongs. I don’t know how to name a baby.” He looked down at the baby, finally taking in all of her features. A raven black mess of hair sat on top of her head, a nose that was unmistakably a Black family feature. “Oi, Moony, c’mere”, he looked around James and Lily to Remus, who stood up and sat next to Sirius on the bed, placing an arm behind him, leaning closer to look at the baby. “What do you think?” Sirius looked up at Remus’ face, who now had a thinking look, plastered on his face.

“Why don’t you name her after a star, like the rest of your family, Pads?” A squeaky voice spoke up from behind James and Lily. Sirius rolled his eyes, a look of annoyance forming, “Sure worm, let’s name her like the people I hate.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder pulling him close, “It’s fine” he whispered in Sirius’ ear, in an attempt to talk him down. “I have an idea”, Remus smiled at him. “Why don’t we name her after one of those Gods the muggles worship.”

Sirius looked at Remus and tilted his head. Lily gasped in excitement, a lightbulb over the head kind of moment. “Hecate!” Remus let out a laugh, looking between Lily, who was overly excited and James and Sirius who both looked confused. “Hecate is a goddess who is associated with Witchcraft and Magic” Remus explained, clearing the confusion from the two boys. “Hecate is also associated with the Moon, Remus” Lily smiled, looking at Sirius. Sirius once again was staring at his new born, the wheels turning in his head. “Hecate Black”, Sirius spoke, looking as if he was trying to speak directly to the little girl this time. Her eyes popped open, staring directly at Sirius. Striking gray eyes, just like his.

“Hecate Black it is then.”

—————————————————————————

** Side notes. I am sorry for the back and forth between Judith and Sirius. I was trying to get both sides into this. The emotions they were going through, etc. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
